Mad Mouth
by Pink Savvy
Summary: AmonxRobin. I promised this...so here it is, a Amon and Robin Fan fction! Please read, and NO FLAMES! I am back!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
Ch 1: Late  
  
****Pink Savvy: Okay, so I woke up this morning and I found out that I had a great dream that would be great for a Fan fiction. And yes, I do have dreams about Witch Hunter Robin. Many of these are not okay for Fan fictions because they include Amon...nakie...*laughter!!*  
  
**** 'Oh, good God! I am so late! Amon is going to kill me!' Robin thought to herself as she leaned over her Vespa, like a race horse, trying to make it go faster.  
  
She was late, and she knew that once she got in it would not be Kosaka yelling at her but Amon. While she was less afraid of him then other people were, he was still imposing.  
  
She finally arrived at the STN building and ran to the doors. Running through the main entrance she waved at the guard and handed him donuts and coffee, with a wave 'hello'.  
  
She jammed on the button for the elevator and quickly jetted into the opening doors.  
  
She punched number five and waited impatiently, tapping her foot, for it to arrive at it's destination.  
  
"Well, you have finally decided to grace us with your presents, huh?" This rude remark had not come from the deep voice that she had expected it to come from. It came from Karasuma.  
  
"Where is Amon?" Robin asked, ignoring Karasuma's usually bitchy mood. He was nowhere to be seen and she hoped that he had not left without her.  
  
"He hasn't gotten here yet, he is late, like you. And don't ignore me like I am nothing! Where have you been?" Karasuma walked over to the elevator, blocking Robin's path. She was in a worse mood then normal.  
  
"No where. Please Karasuma, let me pass. I need to put this stuff down!" She motioned to the sacks that nobody had yet noticed.  
  
Finally Karasuma moved, and Robin looked at the desks. Michael was in his usually spot at his computer. Sakaki and Dojima where sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, so that Kosaka couldn't see that they were playing 'paper, rock, scissors'.  
  
"So aren't you going to tell us where you have been Robin?" Karasuma had been tracking her across the room like a blood hound.  
  
"I told you, Karasuma, no where." Robin set down the bags with a deep sigh and leaned on the desk in front of her.  
  
"You had to be somewhere, Robin," Karasuma's imposing glare was getting to her.  
  
Usually Robin was able to not be bothered by Karasuma's attitude. But today was something different, and Robin was bending under that gaze.  
  
So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I was seeing my boyfriend!"  
  
She slapped her hands over her mouth and gasp. 'What was I thinking!?' she mentally yelled at herself. 'Oh, no.'  
  
Everybody seemed to pause right where they where. And stared at her.  
  
"Who is it?" they all asked as one.  
  
Once again Robin had no control over her mouth, "Amon."  
  
At that moment the elevator dinged, the doors slid open slowly, and Amon stepped out.  
  
**** AHAHAH!!! Okay, I can't help it! I AM SORRY! I am at school and I need to turn this in before my teacher starts to bitch at me. I am in the library! Good times. So what do you all think of it? I am sorry for those of you who where hoping for a Michael and Robin fan fiction, because you love me for 'Midnight' and 'Broken Buhhdas'...but I promised this! So here it is!! 


	2. Agreeing

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...Damn Ch.2: Agreeing  
  
****Pink Savvy: I know...I am a slow, stupid ass. I haven't be able to write my chappies for these reasons... Damn Computers Damn Parents Damn hunting trips (which I got a turkey on!!) Damn shooting Damn boat trailers that drop on your foot and break it...sending you to the hospital...and other fun shiz.  
  
The last one there was the main reason. Well...here we are...  
  
**** Amon felt more then slightly uncomfterable. Everybody was staring at him, as if they expected him to make a move.  
  
Then before anyone had seen her move, Robin was barreling into Amon's chest and pushed him back into the elevator.  
  
"Robin? What is the deal?" Amon pushed his back up straight and brushed at his clothes.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," She held out a hand to keep him from saying everything.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief at being out of the center of attention. But now she was again...but with harder eyes boring into her head.  
  
"Robin, what did you want to talk to me about. Tell me now," Amon's cold voice filled up the elevator.  
  
The small enclosed space had closed its doors and seemed to be growing  
smaller with Amon looming over her.  
  
Just like with Karasuma, things began to pour out of her mouth, but at  
least these were the truth.  
  
"I was late this morning and Karasuma would not leave me alone until I told her where I was..." She was cut off but Amon's sigh.  
  
She cut him a swift look, "And I really rather not tell her where I was. So told her I was with my boyfriend. Namely...You."  
  
Amon was at a loss for words. 'She had done what? SHE...SHE...'  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Amon's voice had returned...full force.  
  
Robin would not cower, "You were late too. And I am guessing that if you don't want Karasuma to question you, you will go along with me on this."  
  
"Karasuma would never think to question me," Amon pushed the 'open door' button and was confronted by Karasuma.  
  
Dojima, Sakaki, and Michael where all over at Michael's computer, where it looked like Dojima and Sakaki were trying to bribe Michael to use his hacker skills to tap into the elevator camera.  
  
"And why where you late this morning, Amon?" Karasuma's cold eyes looked Amon up and down.  
  
He turned slightly and pushed back into the elevator, pressing on the 'close door' button.  
  
"Okay, I will agree to this. But you know that they are never going to fall for it."  
  
"Michael will have already known that it is not going on, but he will never tell them that," Robin smiled to herself for knowing that Amon would break down.  
  
"So where were you this morning?" Amon had made himself comfterable on the floor of the elevator, forcing Robin to either look down at him or sit next to him.  
  
She sat down next to him, "Where were you?"  
  
Amon stayed silent and stared straight at the wall in front of him.  
  
"So we are not going to tell each other where we were?" Amon looked slightly put out.  
  
"Not unless you would like to tell me where you were first," Robin gave him a pointed look.  
  
"So we are agreed not to talk about where we were?" Amon asked her.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They slowly got up and faced each other. Karasuma was going to have to deal with the two of them together.  
  
They nodded at one another and slowly Amon pressed the 'open door' button once more. 


	3. Convincing

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...DAMN BASTARDS... Ch. 3: Convincing  
  
****Pink Savvy: I am writing two fan fictions right now and that means that I have two sets of people yelling at me to hurry up on each chapter! So here is a new one!!  
  
**** "How are we going to convince them? Karasuma is ruthless," Amon and Robin had taken one look at Karasuma and turned tail into, you guessed it, the elevator.  
  
They were sitting on the elevator floor, making their plan.  
  
"We are just going to have to be ruthless with what we 'know'. Okay, how did we meet?" Robin asked that and then stopped. "Never mind. We all know how we met, stupid question."  
  
Amon looked ALMOST close to laughing. At her, "Alright, Robin, how long have we been going out. What do we know about each other, etc."  
  
As they sat in the elevator, outside: Sakaki and Dojima were still bugging Michael to use the hacker skills to get into the elevator camera. And Karasuma was slowly tapping her foot in front of the elevator.  
  
Finally the door opened and Amon and Robin stepped out.  
  
"What have you all been doing?" Karasuma's eyes flashed, and for the first time Amon knew what it was like to be on the other side of a gaze like his own.  
  
Robin swallowed her sudden fear of Karasuma and stood up, "Karasuma, we were in the elevator, as you well know. We had to talk about some things."  
  
Karausma looked about to explode.  
  
Until Amon stepped in, "Karasuma, calm down. Robin and I need to talk, not that it is any of your business in the first place. I would ask you that you not pry into our relationship. Leave it be," suddenly Karasuma's eyes lost their snap and she seemed to calm down by massive levels.  
  
"DOES ANYBODY DO WORK AROUND HERE?!" Kosaka's voice burst through the building.  
  
"Oh, shit," Sakaki grabbed Dojima's hand and they ran over to their desks and pretended to be working. Even though they were only sending IMs to each other.  
  
"Yes, Kosaka, we were just about to get to work. We are running a little slow, yes, but nothing to be to upset about," Amon looked at Kosaka and Kosaka calmed down as well, and slightly cowered at the face of the Dark Hunter.  
  
"Amon, we need to get to work. I am sure that Michael has something for us to do," Robin tugged on Amon's sleeve to draw him away.  
  
Michael drew them into the meeting room and showed them the new witch.  
  
With some powers, this witch is able to create rain. After Michael had gone over everything about this witch that he could find Amon and Robin left the building.  
  
"Amon, how are we going to convince them that we are together?" Robin was trying to catch up with Amon's quick stride.  
  
"Act like a couple," Amon looked behind him as Sakaki and Dojima tried to sneak up on them.  
  
Suddenly Amon grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her to him. And kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Sakaki nudged Dojima and they lightly giggled together like little schoolgirls.  
  
They stepped apart, "Come on, let's go." Amon tugged lightly on Robin's arm and opened the car door for her. 


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin…damn those sons of dirty women…and clean ones!

Chapter 4: First date

Pink Savvy: OMG…I have not been on here in so long. Then just today I go on here to get to my xanga site through my profile on this…(I am not supposed to have a xanga site…SHHH!). And you will never guess what I found? 68 reviews on Mad Mouth! CRAZY! And I am like…what the….I have to read this again and see if it is any good…and I start reading it and the reviews by chapter and I say to myself…WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING TO THESE POOR SOULS! My e-mail was down for forever and a day and I never got any of these reviews and so I am going to finish the story!

(I am on Spring Break.)

Amon nervously adjusted his shirt as he waited at Robin's door for her to answer. Praying all the while that Touko would not open the door.

Or be at home.

Or close to home.

The door opened suddenly, the light from inside the apartment falling into the hall, like a one legged ballerina.

Touko looked at Amon in surprise.

"Amon…What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Amon put on a pasty smile while yelling to any and all gods, 'WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?'

"I am…umm…here to pick up Robin. Is she ready yet?" He hoped with all of his heart that Robin had not told Touko that she had a date tonight.

But, alas, his heart and the gods were working together tonight.

"Amon, did Robin not tell you? She has a date tonight," Touko put her hand gently on his sleeve, as if she was afraid that she had upset him.

"I know, Touko. I am…" Amon stuttered on his words. "I am Robin's date."

Touko drew back her hand as she looked at Amon, as if in shock. She let her head fall forward and she slowly bowed to him slightly.

"I am sorry for assuming that it was not you right way, Amon. Please come in. I will but some tea on for us. What kind would you like?" She asked him as she drew backwards into the apartment.

"I am alright, Touko. You do not need make any tea, unless of course you would like some for yourself. I bet that Robin is almost ready to go anyways."

Amon entered their apartment warily. He was almost waiting for something to jump out at him and attack him.

He slipped off his shoes and his worst fears came to light. At the sound of his shoes hitting the floor and the visitor slippers swishing onto his feet, something jumped from the darkened entrance corner and onto him.

"Ahh!" Amon screamed as the thing started to purr.

"What is the matter? Amon! Are you alright?" Touko's concerned voice came closer.

"Something is attacking me!" Amon yelled at her.

"Hold on…I am coming!" She started to such towards the entrance.

Then she started to laugh as he heard her step into the entrance.

"What happened? What is all the yelling about?" He heard Robin's soft voice over Touko's giggles.

"Toru attacked him," Touko said as she laughed.

"Who the hell is Toru!" Amon yelled again.

He heard Robin come into the entrance behind Touko and she started to laugh as well. Just in time, as he tamed whatever had jumped on him.

He looked down at the thing in disgust as it stopped moving. It was a cat!

He thrust the animal at Touko, "Here, take it!"

He looked at her and Robin, intent on telling them to shut up. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Robin, you look…"

Pink Savvy: Sorry to all of the one legged ballerinas that I might have offended!


	5. FD P 2 Leaving the Apartment

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin…damn those sons of dirty women…and clean ones!

Chapter 5: First Date

Part 2: Leaving the Apartment

Pink Savvy: Here it is! The magical chapter number 5! I do not really know what is magical about number 5 but I am sure something is.

"Robin, you look…"

Amon could not even finish his sentence. Robin looked like a fallen angel. She had her hair down for once and the light hit her blonde hair at an odd angle, making it look almost white.

Her outfit was most convincing for a first date. Which was good, he reminded himself, since they were going out with Sakaki and Dojima.

She was wearing a light sky blue dress. It was still long sleeved and ankle length, but she had no over sized gloves on. There was also slight smile on her lips and a blush in her cheeks as she stared at him.

Touko coughed and made some excuse to leave the entrance.

"How are you?" Amon asked her.

"About the same that I was when I left work. How are you? I mean, after all, you are the one who got attacked by the cat," she giggled slightly as she tried to brush the hair off his jacket.

"Umm…I'm fine, Robin. You look…You look great," he nodded when she looked up at him in surprise.

She smiled, "Well, come on, how about some tea and I will try to find some tape so that we can maybe get the cat hair off. You would not want to go on our date looking like a large pussy cat."

Amon was shocked that she had actually talked about their 'date'. She had hardly said anything to him since Dojima had mentioned it when they were out looking for the witch.

Of course, they could not say no to Dojima, she could work for the American FBI according to Michael.

Robin drew Amon into the kitchen/living room, were Touko was making some tea. She sat him down on the sofa and told him to wait there while she went and got some tape from her room.

Amon was shocked when Robin opened her bedroom door and left it open.

"Touko?" He got up and walked over to the stove.

"Yeah, Amon?" she looked over at him. Then looked back at the stove, trying to keep busy.

"Do you have a rule against things on the wall in Robin's room?" He motioned over to Robin's open door.

"Nope, she just didn't really have anything when she came here from that convent in Italy. Just what she had on her back and a few other clothing items," she motioned for him to be silent as Robin came back into the room with some Super Duck Tape.

"Here we are!" she announced cheerfully.

Shocking herself, Amon and Touko she began to get the cat hair off of Amon.

As soon as Amon was clean and they had had their tea, Amon and Robin left Touko and the apartment.

"I feel kind of bad leaving her there by herself," Robin told Amon.

"I am sure that she will be fine," he told her.

They started to past a guy in the hall but he stopped them, "Hey do you know where Touko lives?"

They pointed the apartment out to him and smiled at each other as they got into Amon's car.

"So, where are we meeting Dojima and Sakaki?" Robin asked.


	6. Food, Fights, an a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin…damn those sons of dirty women…and clean ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Grudge'…nor do I wish to.

Chapter 6: Food, Fights an a Kiss

Pink Savvy: Number 6…I did not get any reviews yet for chapter 5…crying

HAIL TO THE POWERFUL **PEZ**!

"So, where are we meeting Dojima and Sakaki?" Robin asked.

"Well, Dojima insisted on eating first, even though Sakaki said that he wanted to eat after the movie. We are going to a movie by the way, some American movie. 'The Grudge', I think that it what Dojima called it."

Amon looked over at Robin's pensive face. He knew that she was just as nervous as he was. To bad they could not just tell everyone that it was just a joke. Yet he did not want any one to know where he was the other day.

"Where were you the other day, Amon? Why were you late yesterday?" Robin asked him from her side in the car.

"Did I tell you that we are going to a movie? I have no clue where Dojima finds these crazy movies that she goes to see all the time," Amon answered instead.

Robin was momentarily distracted, "How do you know what kind of movies Dojima watches?"

"She would not shut up about them when she told me the movie that we are going to go see. Please protect me tonight. I am scared of Dojima. I think that there is something mentally wrong with her. You take her and I will take Sakaki."

Amon looked pleased with himself.

"Amon, you are aware that once we get into the movie theater that we do not have to talk to them. After all you are to be silent in movies."

"Really?" He looked almost eager to get to the movie after that.

They pulled up to a restaurant that Dojima had insisted on go to, since it was 'romantic'.

"I said that I wanted to eat after the movie!" Sakaki was whining to Dojima.

"Be silent! Otherwise you will not get anything after the movie!" She replied in a harsh tone.

"You cannot control that!"

"Yes, I can. Remember, I drove," Dojima gave his side a poke as Amon and Robin neared them.

"I could get up and go get something to eat after you go to sleep," Sakaki told her, sticking his tongue out at her like a small child.

When Dojima did it back Sakaki grabbed her tongue.

"Say that we can get something to eat afterwards!" Sakaki practically yelled.

"Fin! 'E can 'et sumthing afther!"

He let go of her tongue and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Damn boys!" Dojima retorted to his smile before turning to Amon and Dojima. "Hey, there! Come on, we already have a table reserved!"

Dojima lead the way in as Sakaki held open the door to the resturant.

"I learned that on a American channel that Dojima has. You know that they have a saying about women first? Crazy," Sakaki exclaimed to Amon as he walked in behind him.

"It is polite Sakaki, not crazy. I think that all men should learn it!" Dojima told him.

Then with her nose in the air she told the waiter who they were.

"Yes, ma'am. Right this way please." He motioned for them to follow him.

"Dojima, are you an Sakaki dating?" Robin asked her as they were lead to the table.

"Yeah, but we do more then date!" She giggled at her joke and Robin reluctantly joined her.

"But you are so mean to each other!"

"It is just how we say that we like each other!"

After the dinner and the movie they all went to Harry's bar to have a coffee before they all went home.

"So, what did you all think of the movie?" Dojima questioned.

"It was horrible, Doji! How could you even take us to that movie? I mean, was there nothing better on? Really! A waste of money!" Sakaki informed her.

"Huh! Shows what you know! I bet that Amon and Robin liked it! Did you not?" She asked.

"Well…" Robin was reluctant to answer, because Sakaki was right.

"We will have to go with Sakaki on this one Dojima. I am sorry. It was horrible," Amon answered for both of them.

Under the table he gave Robin's hand a little squeeze.

Soon they paid their bill and left Harry's.

They walked outside to the cars and said their good byes.

Walking away Robin looked back and saw Dojima and Sakaki staring at her and Amon with intensity.

They had arrived at Amon's car when, without thinking, Robin pushed him up against the car and reached to her tiptoes.

She smiled at the surprise in his eyes and kissed him with all of her skill.

Pink Savvy: Thank you all that have reviewed so far and thank you to all that are going to, I hope…

I love the PEZ!


End file.
